


Страшнее боя

by Diran



Category: Captain Ameica: Super Soldier (videogame), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Ameica: Super Soldier (videogame) - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: История о том, как Стив не может понять, но, возможно, ему и не нужно. История о том, как Баки не может терпеть, но, возможно, ему и не нужно. История о холоде и огоньке.





	Страшнее боя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Мартышии Адамс

Их, потрепанных и подавленных, подобрали на опушке леса. Они сидели там, разглядывая полыхающий адским пламенем замок, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Дуган подкручивал усы, хорохорясь перед Фэлсвортом тем, как смачно уложил зажавших его ГИДРовских танкоходцев. Фэлсворт кутался в куртку, которую ему сунул Баки. 

– Держи.  
– На деревьях снег, шлепнется за шиворот – а ты без своего камзола. – Они любили подтрунивать над стеганной курткой Баки, а тот принимал каждую их шутку как принц, выслушивающий комплимент. Кивал так же величаво с вычурным «благодарю».  
– Тебе нужнее, – не терпящим споров голосом ответил Бак, накрывая плечи ежащегося Фэлсворта. Затем он стащил у Дугана из нагрудного кармана самокрутку и привалился к еловому стволу.

Фэлсворт куртку взял и теперь пытался поместиться под нее целиком, поджав колени к подбородку. Он называл Дугана вралем, потому что у того за десять минут нападавшие из людей в бронированных костюмах превратились в прямоходящие танки трехметровой высоты. Дуган пыхтел, продолжая рассказ.

Стив видел, как на самом деле тот пытается заставить Фэлсворта смеяться. Как на самом деле слишком бледные пальцы Фэлсворта сжимают край синей куртки. И как Баки тушит сигарету о снег, не глядя на друзей, а в его глазах отражается пламя пожара.

В самолете их ждал медик. Он потянулся к Фэлсворту, но Баки оттеснил его плечом и кивнул на Стива:  
– С нами порядок, док. А вот капитан нырнул из взрыва прямо в сугроб.  
– Сержант Барнс, – качнул головой доктор. – Отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения не поддается лечению, но я, конечно, посмотрю капитана Роджерса. – Он глянул на солдат поверх очков, и они хохотнули, заваливаясь поближе к хвосту.

Их доставили не на полевую базу – а к верховному командованию. Коммандос редко баловали в последнее время такими передышками, все приказы поступали шифровками, но об экспериментах Золы генералитет хотел услышать лично.  
Парни хотя бы выдохнут. Капитан дал приказ расслабиться.

Дуган не вылезал из паба с Моритой. Он всех звал, играл там в карты, проигрывая свою коллекцию трофейных нашивок ГИДРовцев, – так играл, что народ собирался поглазеть на разворачивающееся шоу. Обычно Дум-Думу вовсю подыгрывал Фэлсворт, но теперь он даже до паба не доходил. Он пропадал где-нибудь с Баки. 

Стив целыми днями помогал Говарду и приехавшим биологам восстановить все, что удалось накопать. Они смотрели пленки, перебирали бумаги, а Стив описывал все, что видел: от вживленного Штрукеру электрифицированного протеза до ползающих потусторонними духами по базе неудач Золы. Тех, у которых ни на лицах, ни в глазах не осталось ничего человеческого. Только ядовитое шипение из-под скрывающих искореженные лица масок.  
Стив погряз и был рад, что Баки есть, чем занять себя. Он был рад, что Баки наконец захотел себя чем-нибудь занять.

По правде, после их встречи что-то изменилось. Не только то, что Стив смотрел теперь не на четкую линию челюсти Баки, а на его темную макушку, и не то, что их безобидные бруклинские драки (в которой каждый стоял до последнего, но этим последним оказывались расквашенные носы) превратились в кровавые бойни.  
Изменилось другое. Баки прятал глаза. Баки – Баки! – так часто хотел быть один. Стив думал: дело в войне, в крови, которая каждый день новым слоем покрывает руки, даже если ты снайпер. Но в поле, на операциях, Бак наоборот оживал. Он таял под приказами Стива, шутками Коммандос, он льнул к винтовке и всаживал пули в головы без наслаждения – но со смыслом.  
А выходные наоборот крали этот смысл, загоняли его в раковину, из которой лишь иногда смотрел встрепанный и смешливый Джеймс Барнс, но все чаще заждавшийся боевого задания сержант.

Стив спрашивал, конечно, спрашивал. Баки отвечал, что устал. А когда Стив начал лепетать про несостыковки, Баки поднял с земли веточку, зажал ее на манер усов, изобразил жестом невидимую курительную трубку.  
– Я величайший детектив Роджерс. Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
Стив покачал головой, а когда он ушел вперед, Баки сломал веточку одним резким движением. Больше Стив не спрашивал.  
Просто был рядом.

Ночью Стиву не спалось. Он привык спать по три часа в сутки, упахиваясь до изнеможения, а сейчас, когда он только и делал, что рисовал по памяти виденные им устройства да болтал, а ему предлагали спать часов по шесть, он не мог. Бродил по базе, подставляя прохладному ветру лицо. Странно было ощущать как щиплет холодом кожу, но он не вгрызается больше в кости – не околеваешь в момент, во сколько бы слоев ни был одет.  
Еще Стив слушал тишину – по ней он скучал. Ходил тенью по коридорам и пытался впитать немного ночного покоя. 

Он услышал всхлипы еще с поворота и нахмурился. Звуки привели его к двери комнаты, выделенной… Баки.  
Стив нажал на ручку, и та поддалась.

Баки стоял возле стола, опершись на края ведра для умывания, и смотрел в воду. Его лицо загораживали свисающие прядями влажные волосы. Он был обнажен, и падающий из окна лунный свет очерчивал его тело резкими тенями. Ребра. Сведенные лопатки и выступающие под шеей позвонки. Растерявшие округлость жилистые бедра.  
– Стучаться не учили, капитан? – Баки вытер нос тыльной стороной руки.  
– Прости, я… – Стив сглотнул.  
Баки только плечами пожал.

Тишина давила на виски и вязала узлы в солнечном сплетении.  
– Ты похудел.  
– Угу, – невнятно откликнулся Баки.

Его голубая в лунном свете кожа покрывалась мурашками. Стив потянулся за валявшейся на полу скомканной рубашкой, но Баки стукнул днищем ведра об столешницу, разворачиваясь.  
– Что? Не нравится? Или друга своего стесняешься? – Он раскинул руки в стороны, показывая всего себя. 

Стив не понимал. Ему казалось, что Баки что-то другое говорит. Не то, что вырывалось колючими больными словами из его рта, а другое – кричит ему злым взглядом, напряженным впавшим животом – бритым животом… Низ живота, пах… короткая щетина вместо густых завитков. Стив пытался понять, прочитать в ходящих желваках – что-то понять.  
Но Стив плохо разбирался. И что отвечать он тоже не знал. Как не увязнуть в доказательствах, в которых точно оступится? Как донести? Как объяснить? Как сказать то, для чего слов и нет?  
Стив закрыл задвижку на двери и расстегнул пуговицы на кителе.

Баки дернул уголком губы, изображая усмешку, но не вышло.  
Стив все так же молча снял китель и, повесив его на спинку стула, взялся за рубашку. Через три секунды он переступил через свалившиеся на пол штаны и белье и подошел к Баки.  
Обнаженный.  
Открытый.  
Равный.  
Готовый слушать.

Они не видели друг друга такими с последнего лета, когда жара загнала их в реку. Впрочем, Стив тогда был в три раза меньше, а Баки – в полтора больше. Так что такими они не представали друг перед другом еще никогда.  
Баки уронил руки. Стив сделал еще шаг и переплел их пальцы.  
– Мне попросить Филлипса выписывать тебе суперсолдатский паек, как мой? Ты заслуживаешь.  
Баки дернулся, пытаясь высвободить пальцы, и зашипел:  
– Да причем здесь…  
Стив не пустил.

Баки замер и через мгновение уткнулся лбом в ключицу Стива.  
– Тупица.  
– Придурок, – беззлобно откликнулся Стив.  
– Ты не понимаешь.  
– Так объясни.

И Баки заговорил. О том, как попал в плен, о том, как его выбрали следующей жертвой и притащили в изолятор. О том, что он увидел там – его сослуживца, Берча, с которым вместе и вляпались под Аццано. Именно что, а не кого – это уже не было Берчем.  
Его тело лежало на столе, лицо застыло в гримасе ужаса, мертвенно-бледные складки щек свело последним криком. Обнаженные зубы перепачканы кровью. Два надреза на груди, по обе стороны, не только кожа – мышцы тоже... Баки рассказывал и мелко дрожал печами, но он продолжал – его память запомнила все в мельчайших деталях, и эти детали разрывали изнутри острыми шипами, теперь он их выплевывал из себя с кровью. Так ощущалось Стиву. Он глотал их молча.  
В надрезы были вставлены металлические расширители, обнажившие и раздвинувшие в стороны соседние ребра. Внутрь тела уходили трубки с пузырящимся раствором зеленого цвета, вливавшимся прямо в сердце и аорту. Вены на груди и животе позеленели от него. Баки увидел в разрезы еще сокращающиеся в предсмертной агонии легкие Берча и потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он на месте Берча, металлический стол еще не успел остыть от тепла измученного тела.

Баки не резали. Он боялся этого – он до сих пор боялся, Стив чувствовал, как под кожей вместо пульса бьется страх прямо сейчас, – но ему кололи что-то из обычных шприцев, не капельниц. Каждый раз он смотрел на то, как игла входит в вену, пытаясь не отпустить ускользающее сознание, и до одури боялся проснуться уже растерзанным металлическими домкратами.  
Но его просто рвало.  
Еще были галлюцинации.  
Боль тоже была – в голове, в местах уколов: кололи не только в вены на руках, под лопатки тоже. В живот и в пах, насильно выбрив их перед этим.  
Но ничего другого так и не случилось.

Стив не смел шелохнуться. Только удерживал пальцы Баки и пытался коснуться: кожа к коже, дать тепла.

– Я злился. Злился, что я получил кошмары, тошноту по утрам и тощий зад, а тебе досталось… – наконец сознался он, но Стив даже ответить не успел. Баки все несло: – И я стал узнавать. Ты знаешь, что я смог пробраться в архив? Я видел видеозапись и все документы. Я не смог досмотреть. Ты кричал в этом гробу, мне казалось, он расплавится и расплавит тебя… Мне хотелось пристукнуть себя. Я, идиот, ничего вслух не успел тебе наговорить такого, за что бы надо было язык отрывать, но даже за те грязные завистливые мысли уже хотел пристукнуть. Я пытался быть как ты. Ты же спокойно живешь с этим, идешь дальше, а я… Мне холодно. С того проклятого дня, когда меня притащили в изолятор, мне холодно. Они что-то колят… Фэлсворт один укол получил, Зола на нем пытался какую-то капсулу испытать, но мы вовремя пришли. Он тоже мерз поначалу, но ему уже лучше, а я… знобит постоянно. 

Стив смог усадить Баки на кровать и укрыть его плечи пледом. Руки он все так же не отпускал и не одевался сам. Вся эта одежда с погонами и капитанскими знаками отличия – вся она строила между ними стену, которую не проломишь кулаком. 

– Я уже видел кровь, смерть. Я видел пробитые легкие: на моих руках за неделю до Аццано умер Олсен с пробитой грудиной. Но он умирал от раны в окопе, на войне умирал! А то, что происходит там… тому, кто не видел, не понять.  
– Мне не нужно понимать, Бак, – остановил его наконец Стив. – Я просто буду рядом.  
Он обхватил ладонями плечи Баки.  
– Что бы там не произошло, ты это пережил. Сила не в том, чтобы кошмаров не видеть или не мерзнуть под лавиной снега. А в том, чтобы стиснуть зубы и идти. И в этом ты сильнее меня сейчас.  
– Не сильнее, – мотнул головой Баки. – Тебя-то хватает на двоих. – И в глазах его зажегся маленький огонек, от которого у Стива в груди разом развязались все узлы. Словно он только что Баки из пропасти в последний момент вытащил. 

– Когда мы идем в бой… – Баки поджал под себя ноги, заворачиваясь в плед плотнее. – Еще ничего. Я начинаю забывать о том, как выгляжу из-за них, потому что стреляю я все так же мастерски.  
– И любишь себя все так же неистово.  
– Ты любишь меня куда сильнее, – подмигнул Баки, и на этот раз сжалось не в центре груди, а слева.  
Баки упал, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, и Стив дал ему закинуть ноги к себе на колени. Закутав ступни, как ему самому в детстве кутала мама, он обхватил их ладонями.  
– А когда мы не идем в бой?  
– Когда мы здесь… мед.осмотры.

Стиву захотелось дать себе в лоб.  
– Они решили брать кровь Фэлсворта на исследования, и твою до сих пор каждый раз берут.  
– Угу.  
– Бак… ты бы сказал раньше.  
– И что бы изменилось? Если есть хоть маленькая надежда, что следы того дерьма, которым меня накачивали, помогут – я готов отдать литры. Но когда я вижу шприц, когда моего предплечья касается проспиртованная вата, и игла протыкает кожу, приподнимает пульсирующую вену…  
Стив поежился. Для него эти заборы были комариными укусами, да и он в целом привык к больницам с детства, но Баки описывал так, что становилось совсем не по себе.  
– Давай я буду брать у тебя кровь.  
– Ты? Ты же не умеешь.  
– Сто раз видел, как мама это делает. Пара уроков, и я постараюсь. Если я окажусь плох и будут синяки…  
– Лучше синяки. И никаких перчаток.  
Стив завалился рядом с Баки на кровать, обнимая его за плечи.  
– Я буду брать ее здесь, в твоей комнате. Хорошо?  
– Это все вовсе не обязательно, – замотал головой Баки, в его голосе снова прорезалось колючее, и Стив, кажется, начал понимать, что это такое. – Я не заслуживающая особых почестей принцесса. Один раз в три месяца могу потерпеть.  
– Я боюсь мисс Кавирру.  
– Толстуху Кавирру? – опешил Баки. – Сменщицу Лорейн?  
– Да. Вижу ее – аж поджилки трясутся. Мне кажется, она в полнолунье превращается в саблезубую жабу.  
Баки затрясло от смеха.  
– Не веришь? Зря! У меня в кармане штанов маленький клаксон. Оборотни-жабы должны бояться этого звука.


End file.
